Lunar Rainbows
by Horror Jester
Summary: When Rainbow Dash and Princess Luna are called to the weather factory to do some emergency work, a friendship blossoms between them. But as they grow closer and closer, a spark begins to form, will they fall for each other? (Please excuse the bad spelling in some parts of the story, autocorrect was being very difficult)
1. Chapter 1: Acquaintancing

It is just after winter in the land of Equestria, the winter wrap-up has just concluded. Rainbow Dash is called to the weather factory in Cloudsdale to assist in cleaning up a winter left overs spill, the left over snow from Canterlot has spilled out to the storage containers. The great Princess Luna has also volunteered to assist in the matter, as she is still looking to better herself after the Nightmare Moon ordeal. When the two arrive almost simultaneously, they are paired together to retrieve some clouds to care the snowflakes. (By the way, this is Luna/Gamer Luna, I like Xbox so I will be including video games in here)

Rainbow Dash gave a daredevil grin as she flew around two medium sized clouds and crushed them together into a larger one.

"Hey Princess! I got another one for ya!" Dash yelled down to Luna who was busy placing snow in a bundle of clouds.

"Tis' great!" She replied flatly

"I request thee to fly it down here is I am preoccupied!"

Dash rolled her eyes and wrapper he hooves around her the cloud. She took off at bullet speed and planted the cloud next to Luna.

"I don't mean to be rude your highness, but you REALLY need to stop talking like that, I can't understand you half the time." Dash said turning to take off again. Luna didnt reply. More time passed by and the snow was soon almost all loaded onto clouds. Rainbow Dash suddenly got an idea. She flew up behind a small cloud and lined up her shot.

"Hey Luna! Catch!" She yelled as she launched her hind legs into the clouds, propelling it towards the princess. Luna turned around a screamed as the cloud softly hit her face a puffed away into thin air. It didnt hurt, but Luna was quite annoyed.

"What a rude thing to do! I have seen bad manners, but such an action is a horrid thing to do!" Luna's face was dark purple from anger, she users her magic to launch a cloud at Rainbow Dash at lightning speed. Rainbow Dash was caught completely off guard and was unable to dodge the incoming cloud, it's struck her square in the nose. Luna suddenly felt a small amount of excitement build up.

_What is this joyous feeling that I am having right now? Is it that so called, fun?_

Luna suddenly let up a small giggle. She quickly covered her mouth with her hooves. She was shocked at what she had done.

"Oh dear! I-I apologize Miss Rainbow Dash, I did not mean to laugh!"

Rainbow Dash shook her head, smiled and lowered her eyelids.

"You wanna do this the hard way? We'll do this the hard way!" She yelled excitedly as she rocketed another cloud at Luna. Luna used her magic to deflect at, she laughed loudly and as she formed another cloud and shot it directly at Dash. Dash saw it coming this time and flew out of the way with ease. This game continued for sometime, when eventually Rainbow Dash flew down next to Luna, breathing heavily.

"You know, for being a Princess, you sure know how to have a good time!" Dash smiled and put a hoove on her shoulder. Luna smiled back.

"I have had good friends to show me how." Luna looked away for a secoblushed looked embarrassed. Dash gave her a quizzical look.

"Something wrong Princess?" Luna looked back with her head bowed.

"I do not speak the truth, I haven't any friends, I know not how to have much fun, this was just an occasion." She looked away again. Rainbow Dash smiled at her in sympathy.

"Hey Princess-"

"Please, call me Luna." Luna interrupted.

"Ok Luna, I- ah, I can be your friend. I had a lot for fun with you today. I have an idea! Why don't you come over to my place tomorrow and hang out? I got my Xbox hooked up." Luna's eyes opened at the sounds of "Xbox".

"That, sounds like, fun, it shall be then." Luna said and smiled at Dash.

"Thank you Miss Rainbow Dash."

"Hey, you can call me Dash heh heh." Dash said as she nudged Luna in the shoulder. The two made small conversation as they flew all the clouds full of snow back to the weather factory. That said goodnight to each other and took to their separate ways. Luna found herself so excited she had a hard time sleeping. Rainbow Dash slept great knowing that she had possibly just made a new friend. Tomorrow would be a great day for them both.

Hey guys! Bit of a short first chapter, will most definitely post longer ones in the future. This one is kind of an introduction. I will have the next chapter up soon, stay frosty guys n girls. _Beware my dark tricks and black hearts._


	2. Chapter 2: Building friendship

It was a brisk and chilly morning in Canterlot. It was just before dawn, Luna paced back and forth in her bed chambers, she was nervous. She walked to her window and peered out onto the castle grounds.

"What will I do? What if she isn't there? Should I even go? I don't know I can find it."  
She flew over and say on her bed. She thought for a moment then made up her mind.  
"No, I must go, this is my one chance of making a friend after being a monster for a thousand years." She put on her saddle bag and trotted to her window once again. She looked toward the horizon where the sun was just starting to show. She stretched her wings and took off. She felt the cool morning air in her face, it felt good, she gradually began to calm down.

After some time of flying, she spotted Ponyville in the distance. As she drew closer, she noticed there were no ponies out and about, then again it WAS still early. She flew low over Ponyville and found Rainbow Dash's cloud home at the edge of town. She slowly flew up to it and gently touched down. She approached the entrance archway. She peered inside.  
"Rainbow Dash? I'm here!" She got no answer. She took one step inside.  
"Rainbow? Are you here?" She took a few more steps in.  
"HEEEEEEEYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Dash came flying out of a hallway towards Luna. Luna screeched as Dash tackled her to the ground. Dash stood over her face and laughed.  
"Scared ya didn't I! Sorry u couldn't resist!" Dash said between bursts of laughter. Luna looked up at her and laughed a little bit.  
"Yeah, I guess you did." They looked into each others eyes for a moment. Luna felt a sudden strange feeling in her chest and it flustered. She couldn't describe the feeling, it was pleasant, but it made her face turn dark purple in embarrassment. Dash looked at her funny.  
"You ok? Hey don't worry about me scaring you, I've done to almost everypony."  
"Yeah, it's that, I didn't think you would get me that easily." Luna replied lowing she was lying. Dash offered her a hoof up. Luna accepted it and brushed bits of cloud off of her legs. Dash led Luna up to her (Dash's) bedroom and sat on her bed.  
"Not really much to do a grand tour, I don't spend much time here anyway, usually just come here to sleep and play video games occasionally. Luna sat down and looked around, not saying anything. After a moment, she spoke up.  
"I'm sorry Rainbow, I'm not very good at this. I don't really know what to do."  
"Hey, no worries, I get nervous sometimes too. Hey I know! Ever played Wonderbolt Dash?" (Pony equivalent to our Need for Speed Carbon. Don't worry, we'll get to more violent gun games later) Dash asked.  
"N-no, I can't say I have." Luna replied. Dash hopped off her bed and flipped on her Xbox console.  
"Well you are missing OUT! I'll show you the basics." After playing Wonderbolt Dash for a few hours, (keep in mind that Luna had a lot of fun playing it) Luna and Dash decided to take a break. They went and sat on the roof cloud of Dash's home.  
"That...That was fun!" Luna exclaimed as she laid on her back to watch the clouds.  
"Heck yeah it was! You caught on quick!" Dash replied back. Luna closed her eye for a moment.  
"Thank you, Rainbow Dash, I haven't had such a good time for...well a thousand years."  
"No problem Princess, I think you and I are going to become good friends, know what I mean?" Dash said, rolling on her side. Luna looked over and looked into Dash's eyes again, and again she felt the strange feeling. She quickly looked away to avoid Dash noticing. Dash smiled and rolled onto her back again. After hanging out for a few more hours, Luna sad her goodbyes and left. She was tired from all the fun she had and couldn't wait to be with Dash again.

Our second chapter concludes. Sorry if it is too short for you guys n girls, if it is, lemme know and I'll change that. Next chapter will be up as soon as I have time. Stay frosty y'all. _Beware my dark tricks and black hearts._


	3. Chapter 3: The Grand Galloping Gala

A few months have passed, Rainbow Dash and Luna hung out every couple of days, sometimes at Dash's home, sometimes at the Canterlot castle. This time around everyone is preparing for the long awaited event, the Grand Galloping Gala.

"Are you all ready to go girls?" Twilight asked as she walked out of her library wearing her Gala dress.  
"Ah think we're all just dandy Twi, lets hit it." AJ said putting on her hat.  
"Rarity, do you think that you could get some more stallions to pull our carriage again like last year?" Twilight asked.  
"Already taken care of dear, I've got four stallions pulling it as we speak." Rarity pointed to the four stallions pulling the carriage up next to them. Rainbow Dash was the first to jump on.  
"Come on guys! Lets get a move on!" She yelled out the door.  
The rest of the mane 6 got inside while spike jumped onto the seat out side to steer the carriage.  
"Since when do you get so excited about formal gatherings?" AJ questioned. (And for those who don't know, AJ is Applejack)  
"I just- uhhhh... I want to see the Wonderbolts again this year." Dash said looking away knowing that wasn't it.  
"You do know they probably won't be at the gathering this year right? They have a big performance coming up in Phillydelphia." Fluttershy spoke up.  
"Yeah, I know all about it. You know, there is still a chance they will be there." Dash said back. Everybody looked at Pinkie Pie for a moment, noticing she hasn't said anything yet. She Was staring sternly down at her dress.  
"Something wrong darling?" Rarity asked. She continued to stare at her dress for another moment before speaking.  
"There's no candy corn." She said quietly.  
"Sorry dear, I didn't haven any left, I hoped you wouldn't notice." Rarity replied.  
"THEN YOU GO OUT AND GET MORE!" She screamed back. (Not really rage like, more her funny way, if that makes sense) Twilight sighed.  
"Pinkie, would it help if we stopped and got some on the way there?" She said. Pinkie pie's ears propped up.  
"Yes! Yes it would! Because I don't think this dress is completely right without candy corn, because candy corn is great for design, but it also tastes good! I'm not sure if-" Rainbow Dash groaned and covered her ears as Pinkie Pie continued to blabber on about candy corn.

After a long annoying ride, the mane six finally arrived. A few minutes in, Rainbow Dash spotted Luna waving her over to where she was standing. Dash started to run over then stopped. She turned back for a moment.  
"Hey girls, I gotta for a minute."  
"What for?" Twilit asked.  
"Oh you know, things to do, ponies to see, look for the Wonderbolts." Dash said as she turned and ran back towards Luna.  
"Hi Luna!" Dash said as she skidded to a stop in front of Luna.  
"Hi Rainbow Dash. Did you have a pleasant trip here?" Luna asked. Rainbow Dash frowned for a moment.  
"Candy corn. Nothing but candy corn. All CANDY CORN." Dash said impulsively.  
"Ermm... Am I missing something? Did you want candy corn?" Luna asked suspiciously.  
"Sorry, long story, no I don't want any candy corn." Rainbow Dash said. The two went upstairs in the castle to check out the "horderves" as Prince Blueblood calls them. Appetizers in other words. A few hours of meeting new ponies, trying new activities, and...well...doing fun shit, Luna and Rainbow Dash took a break and went out into the secluded castle gardens.  
"Wow...THAT was a fun night!" Rainbow Dash said leaning up against a tree. Luna sat down next to Dash.  
"It most certainly was. Dash, I'm glad I became friends with you, these past months have been so fast, if it weren't for you, I might have gone insane." Luna said deeply.  
"Not a problem Luna, tell ya the truth, I'm glad I met you too, I don't have very many pegasi friends aside from Fluttershy, but ah, you know, she isn't my type."  
"I understand Rainbow Dash, you are the energetic type." Luna said looking at Dash. Once again she just happened to glance into Dash's eyes. Suddenly the odd feeling she still couldn't describe returned. She looked away quickly.  
"Well this has been a great night, but I should go, my sister is expecting me to help mingle with more ponies." Luna said getting up and looking towards the castle.  
"Oh...well ok, I guess I'll see ya soon then. Saturday?" Dash asked.  
"Saturday it is, good night Rainbow Dash." Luna smiled and walked away.

Alright so this wasn't the greatest chapter ever, but hey you gotta get through the boring stuff before you get the good stuff. Oh and by the worry, don't worry, we'll get to the rated M stuff soon, next chapter will be up soon. Stay frosty everypony. _Beware my dark tricks and black hearts_.


	4. Chapter 4: Defending thy honor

**We are getting to more mature stuff now, sorry about the wait. **

A few more months passed after the Grand Galloping Gala. Luna and Rainbow Dash have been spending more and more time together. They decided today they would just have a relaxing walk through town, just to pass some time without getting tuckered out.

Luna stretched her legs after landing on the ground, her and Rainbow Dash had just flown to Ponyville after a sleepover at the Canterlot castle. They began walking at a slow pace, obviously too slow for Rainbow Dash, so they took a walk trotting.  
"I've never actually just walked around Ponyville just to see what's around here." Luna said half distracted by the shops. Dash giggled at that.  
"There's a lot to do here, but it's not the most exciting town in the world, I like it though, calm and plenty or air space. Perfect for my showing off." Dash said with a laugh. Luna smiled. They walked for a little longer before stopping at Sugar Cube corner for lunch.

Afterwards, they decided to head over and see Applejack. As they were walking, Dumb-Bell (Look him up on the MLP wiki if you don't know who he is) suddenly jumped out of an alleyway and rammed into Dash's side.  
"Ow!" She yelled as she hit the ground. Luna stood there stunned.  
"Ha! Maybe you should watch where your walking Rainbow crash!" He yelled while laughing.  
"What's your problem Dumbass-Bell?!" She yelled as she got back up.  
"Actually, why are you even on the ground? Shouldn't you be in Cloudsdale?" She asked with a confused look.  
"I'm on leave for a while, come to check out the ground, not too bad, except it's got a little to much rainbow on it." He said laughing again.  
"We'll aren't you the rude type?" Luna said disgusted.  
"Oh look, little Dashie has herself a friend! The younger princess eh? Luna was it? HA!The non-special one?" He laughed himself silly once again. Luna was unsure what to say, she had not been insulted since she was that monster from the moon, she still could not bare to even think the name.  
"My sister will know of your ignorance and disrespect! Don't make us very angry!" Luna said fiercely. Dumb-Bell laughed once again.  
"What are you gunna do about it Nightmare Moon?" Luna was taken aback by him saying this. Rainbow Dash saw the tears welling up in her eyes. Suddenly Rainbow Dash felt an enormous rage building up inside of her.  
"Don't you ever call her that again!" She yelled as she stepped forward. She found she couldn't control herself, she was surprised at herself as she ran up to Dumb-Bell and hit him hard in the face with her hoof. Dumb-Bell stumbled backwards and was shocked. He placed his hoofs on his nose, he drew them away and noticed he was bleeding.  
"Wha-what the hell?!" He yelled at her angrily.  
"That's what you get, being mean to me all these years, and now insulting the princess and my best friend!" Luna was once again taken aback by this statement.  
"Do you really mean that Rainbow Dash?" She asked.  
"Of course I do Luna! You're a great friend!" She only had time to say this before she felt Dumb-Bell's back hoofs hit her in the stomach. She fell over once again. Dumb-Bell ran up and stopped over her.  
"You're going to pay for that!" He yelled, his blood dripped a little bit onto her body. He raised his hoof and struck her in the stomach again. Rainbow Dash cringed and let out a scream. Luna watched in horror unsure of what to do. As she watched Dumb-Bell hit her again, she suddenly felt an adrenaline rush and she ran forward, knocking Dumb-Bell over. He hit the ground hard and let out a cough. Luna was speechless as to what she just did, but she was too rage filled to care. She stood over Dumb-Bell.  
"This is how you treat mares?! This is how you treat your princess?! You are despicable, evil, lowly coward! You will be punished severely!" She screamed in Dumb-Bell's face.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I was...I was being stupid! Please! Don't bother with me, I'm worthless to you! Please I'm really sorry!" Dumb-Bell pleaded. Luna kicked him hard in his stomach.  
"Be gone with you! Don't ever let me see you touch or go near Rainbow Dash or another mare again! Do you hear me?!" She yelled.  
"Yes ma'am! I'll stop! I promise!" He cowardly yelled as he got up and flew away back to Cloudsdale. Luna watched as he flew away, then remembered Rainbow Dash. She ran over to her.  
"Rainbow! Are you ok? Is anything broken?" She asked.  
"Y-yeah. I'm alright, just bruised, I'll be fine." She said as she shakily got up.  
"Can't believe he got the best of me." Dash said shamefully. Luna put a hoof on her shoulder.  
"He didn't get the best of you, it was a cheap shot. I also want to thank you Rainbow, that's the first time anyone has defended me." Luna said.  
"It was nothing, I'd do anything for a really good friend, er...well... Best friend." She smiled and hugged Luna. Luna felt that feeling again. She felt her face turning dark purple again. She broke off quickly.  
"We should probably get you home, I can fix those cuts on your face."  
"What cuts?" Rainbow asked as she felt her face. She pulled her hoof away and saw some blood on her hoof. She groaned.  
"Damn Dumbass-Bell. Alright let's go, thanks Luna."  
"It's no problem Dash, anything for a best friend. Well, only friend in my case." Luna said brushing some dust off of Rainbow Dash's back. They started to walk back to Dash's place. But Dash's legs hurt, so they flew the rest of the way.

And that's chapter four everybody. I made it a little longer by request, I hope it's long enough, since I haven't been making very long chapters, apologies for that. Oh, and a quick question, what do y'all think of me doing a Halo fanfic next? Should I do a story or a crossover? I need a few suggestions and anything you all give me will help a lot. Stay frosty everypony! _Beware my dark tricks and black hearts._


	5. Chapter 5: Confession

**Quick warning before we start, this chapter contains a lemon. If you don't know what a lemon is, then you probably shouldn't even be on this website.**

Luna and Rainbow Dash finally arrived at Dash's home. They got upstairs into Dash's bedroom. Luna sat Rainbow Dash down on her bed and got a rag. She got the wrap wet and dabbed the Dash's cuts a few times. She then used a healing spell on them to clean and heal them.  
"Ok they are clean now, they should be all healed up by tomorrow." Luna said as she put the rag and her stuff away. Dash groaned again.  
"Aw man, there won't be any scars will they?" She asked.  
"Hm? I thought some ponies enjoyed showing off their battle scars." Luna replied.  
"Not me, as gnarly as it would be, I prefer to keep sleek, smooth skin." Dash said while rubbing her stomach where a bruise was.  
"Oh, well no, there won't be any scarring." Luna replied. They talked small talk for a while trying to ignore what happened earlier.  
"We never liked each other, but I never thought he would actually start hitting me, I mean, I know I hit him first, but that was from anger that just built up from years of dealing with him. I never thought he could hit back, especially on a mare." Dash said with a sad expression.  
"Well, some stallions just aren't made for...well lets not go there." Luna said back. They both sat there in silence for a few moments. Then Dash spoke up.  
"Hey Luna, I gotta ask you a question."  
"Ask away Rainbow."  
"How come...almost every time we look each other in the face, and everytime we get close to each other, you look away or just to back up?" Dash asked. Luna get suddenly nervous. She was hoping this question would never be asked. She took a deep breath.  
"I uh...I get this...feeling..." She answered.  
"That's not really an answer." Dash said back. Luna took another deep breath, she was almost sweating.  
"I almost...I don't know...ok ok, I'll come clean, I'm not sure how to describe the feeling, but I think I know what it means." Luna told Dash.  
"Yes?" Dash replied.  
"I-I think I like you." Luna said quietly.  
"Well I would hope so, I mean I like you too, your a great friend." Dash said back confused.  
"No, I mean, I think I LIKE like you." Luna looked down. Dash got a half surprised, half confused expression.  
"I think, all in all Dash, I think I'm attracted to you." Luna said quietly again. Dash just sat there speechless. She finally attempted to speak.  
"I-I...ummmm" Luna placed a hoof on Dash's mouth.  
"It's ok, if you don't want to be friends now, I would understand completely, and if you didn't feel the same way." Luna said.  
"I-...I don't know how I feel, I mean... I've never really had that feeling toward anyone, and towards another mare? I'm not sure." Dash said nervously. Luna rubbed her hoofs and looked extremely embarrassed. Dash spoke up again out of sympathy for Luna.  
"I mean I never tried it." Dash said. They sat in silence for another few moments. Dash spoke up again.  
"I guess...I don't know...should we try...kissing?" Luna was taken aback by what Dash just said, but at the same time she could feel a little excitement building in herself. Luna nodded slightly, unable to speak. They both looked away for a moment, then looked back. They leaned forward a little bit. Dash closed her eyes and Luna did the same. They got closer and closer until they felt their lips lock on to each others. Dash almost panicked, but found herself not pulling away, she could say she almost liked it. After a few seconds, Lund noticed Dash didn't pull back, she took this opportunity to progress it even more. She built her confidence and slowly slid her tongue into Dash's mouth. Dash's eyes shot open as she was in shock, but her eyelids lowered and she wrapped her tongue around Luna's. The two of them took turns putting their tongues into each others mouths. After about a minute of this, they pulled back, but they didn't open their eyes. Dash slowly payed on her back, grabbing Luna by her waist and pulling her on top of herself.

Luna went along with it and twisted her hind legs around Rainbow Dash's. She placed her lips on Dash's once again and their tongues interlocked again. Rainbow moaned and raised her chest a little bit and arched her back. After a few more minutes of this, Luna slowly placed her hoof between Dash's legs. Dash gave another moan and she arched her back again. Luna did an up and down motion, slowly rubbing, she could feel her hoof getting wetter and wetter too. (You all know what I mean) Dash pulled her lips away from Luna's for a moment and whispered.  
"harder..." Then she moaned again and put her lips back on Luna's. Luna then pulled away and whispered.  
"I have a better idea..." Luna the slid down Dash's body slide her tongue between Dash's other lips. (You all know EXACTLY what I'm talking about, at least I hope you do) She moved her tongue up and down and probed the walls inside of Rainbow Dash. She gradually got faster and faster, Dash moaned repeatedly and kept arching her back, she put her hoof in the back of Luna's head and pushed her farther inside. She then felt her climax raising up inside of her.  
"ah, ah, Ah, Ah, AH, AHHHH!" She screamed as juices (or if you prefer the scientific term, estrogen.) began to flow out of her like a river, getting all over Luna's face. Breathing heavily, Rainbow took a moment to calm down, she looked at Luna's messy face. She immediately got embarrassed.  
"Oh! I'm sorry Luna, I didn't mean to-" Luna cut her off and smiled seductively.  
"It's quite alright Dash." Dash pulled Luna onto the bed next to her.  
"My turn" Dash said with a slight smile. She lowered herself down to Luna!s legs. She nuzzled Luna's lips (Again, you should know what I'm talking about) for a moment, then slowly stuck her tongue inside. She licked the walls and stuck her tongue deeper, doing a swirling action. Luna raised and lowered her chest, moaning occasionally.  
"Keep going, faster..." Luna said in between moans. After a few more minutes, Luna could also feel a climax, she moaned louder and more frequent, Dash stuck her tongue in and out even faster.  
"ah, AH, AHHHHHH!" Luna screamed as she then climaxed and the juices then flowed out of her too. She slowly exhaled and cooled off. She sat up and saw Dash's now messy face. Luna began to laugh uncontrollably, so did Rainbow Dash. After the calmed down, Dash layer down next to Luna and laid her head on her chest. Luna put her leg around Dash and pulled her in closer.  
"That...that was fun!" Dash muttered in between breaths.  
"Dash...I...I think I love you." Luna said. Dash looked up at her with a surprised look, but then softened into a smile.  
"I love you too Luna." Luna smiled at that and kissed Rainbow one more time before the two closed their eyes. They slept together for the first time, and it was the best sleep they had in a long time.

There ya go guys, we finally got to the real M rated stuff, I will probably post another chapter after this, but I need some feedback if there should be more to this story, just lemme know if I should write more! Also, to those wondering, my my Halo fanfic will include my own made Spartan, the Master Chief WILL be included in it, and it will most likely be about spec ops and unknown missions. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, and stay frosty! _Beware my dark tricks and black hearts._


	6. Chapter 6: The very next day part 1

The very next morning, obviously Luna and Dash slept in, the only thing they had to worry about now is, should they tell anyone?

Luna awoke the next morning very easily, since it WAS the best night ever, but she decided she didn't want to get I yet, so she kept her eyes closed and snuggled closer to Rainbow Dash you was still sleeping soundly. They stayed like this for about an our before Dash finally woke up. She opened her eyes and looked up a Luna. She smiled.  
"Morning." She whispered. Luna giggled a little bit.  
"Good morning to you too Dash, sleep well?." Dash lowered her eyelids slightly.  
"Do I really need t answer that..." She said as they both started laughing. They didn't say much more after they, they just layer there looking at the ceiling. Dash had thrown a skylight in there recently, so they could see the morning sky. After another long while, Dash finally sat up. She gave a big yawn and stretched really hard.  
"Alright, I'm hungry. Breakfast at Sugar Cube Corner? Actually now that I think about it, I'm in the mood for apple fritters for breakfast, want to go see if AJ opened her stand yet?" Luna sat up also.  
"Sure thing Dash, I'll get my saddle bag, I've got some money in them." She said as she slid off the bed.  
"Oh don't worry about it Luna, I gotcha covered." Dash said as she also jumped off the bed.  
"It's ok Dash. I'll pay, and please don't say you will, trust me, I will buy for the both of us. I owe you a lot Dash, you've been kind to me, you've been a friend to me, you've defended me, you've done more than I could ever ask for, so I want to start giving back a little." Luna s,lied and walked downstairs. Dash smiled to, no one had ever said that to her before, and it felt great. Dash trotted downstairs too. Luna brushed her mane and threw her saddle bags on. Dash just threw her saddle bags on.  
"Not going to brush your mane?" Luna asked.  
"Me? Brush my mane? Please." She smiled and rolled her eyes.  
"Just a quick FYI Dash, after breakfast I have to return to Canterlot, my sister will wonder where I've been al night and I need a good excuse. Also I have so,e business that needs tending to." Luna explained while walking out of the entrance archway.  
"That's ok Luna. When will you be done so we can hang out some more?" Dash asked. Luna thought for a moment.  
"Eh...what is today, Thursday? I should free Sunday, I'll stop by then and stay here in Ponyville a few days."  
"Sounds great!" Dash exclaimed, and they both took off towards town. They arrived and landed on the ground and began walking to where AJ usually has her stand set up. Business was as usual in the morning in Ponyville. Some ponies were already awake for work, some ponies were just getting up, ponies were setting up their market stands for the day, and pinkie pie was running around saying hi to everybody in a loud voice. Pinkie came flying up to Dash and Luna.  
"Hi Dash! Hi Princess! Hi hi hi!" She said really fast.  
"Hi pinkie" Luna and Dash said simultaneously. They looked at each other a laughed. Pinkie continued.  
"So how'd you both sleep huh? I heard you had a sleepover! What'd you do? Did you have fun? Tell me all about it!"  
Luna and Dash both smiled and blushed. Dash looked at pinkie.  
"Pinkie I think it's best if we don't venture down that road." She said.  
"Why not? *signature gasp* Did something happen?! Did you two not have fun?! Oh please don't tell me you didn't have fun!" Pinkie pie was panicking.  
"Relax Pinkamina, it's fine, we had plenty of fun" Luna said, nudging Dash in her shoulder. Pinkie pie let out a sigh of relief.  
"Oh look! More people waking up! Better get the confetti cannon!" She excitedly said as virtually flew away. Luna watched her with a confused look.  
"Don't worry Luna, she's just being Pinkie Pie." Dash said with a laugh. They continued to walk along and finally found AJ, she had just finished setting up her stand and just put up her open sign. AJ saw Luna and Dash walking towards her.  
"Well mornin y'all!" AJ said, waving.  
"Hi Applejack, good morning." Dash said back. Luna waved while Dash spoke.  
"Well good mornin to ya too Dash, and Princess. Y'all hungry? Can I interest ya in anything?" Applejack pointed to some of goods on her shelves.  
"Yes of course. We'll take two of those apple fritters." Luna said pointing to them. AJ took the two fritters and put them on a tray and set it on her stand.  
"There ya go, it's on the house for the two of ya." AJ said.  
"Oh it's quite alright Applejack, I insist on paying, that's nice of you though." Luna said pulling a small pouch of bits out of her bag.  
"Ya sure? Well it's two bits per fritter, so that'll be fours bits." AJ said.  
Luna dropped four bits into AJ's box and took one of the fritters.  
"Well thank ya kindly princess, your are really generous type. You come on back whenever y'all want!" AJ said happily, waving to them as Dash and Luna walked away.  
"See ya AJ! Me, you, and the girls are still on for lunch right?" Dash asked.  
"Course we are! Sugar Cube Corner at 11:30!" Applejack answered.  
"Sounds great!" Dash replied. Dash and Luna decided they would go visit Rarity. They walked up to her boutique and Dash peered inside the window. Rarity was at her display table fixing one of her outfits. Dash knocked on the window.  
"Hey Rarity! Can we come in?" Dash asked. Rarity turned around and smiled when she saw Luna and Dash.  
"We'll I, not open yet, but anything for two of my closest friends!" Rarity said as she unlocked the door with her magic. Luna smiled when she heard Rarity say that. Luna and Rainbow walked in and watched Rarity work, well at least Rainbow did, Luna was stunned by all the beautiful outfits hung around the shop. She closely examined each one, admiring the stunning work that was put into it. She looked to one side of the shop where Rarity's "Full spectrum fashion" outfit series was on display. (If you don't know what outfits those are, they are in the Sisterhood Social episode) Luna was taken aback by these outfits, she thought they were beautiful.  
"Miss Rarity, I fancy these outfits over here quite a bit. They are beautiful!" Luna said still stunned. Rarity looked over at the outfits Luna was speaking of. She instantly smiled and ran over to them.  
"Oh I'm so glad you have taken a liking to these! These are called Full Spectrum Fashion, some of my best work!" Rarity proudly explained.  
"I wish to have these on display at the castle, these would be beautiful to wear to special gatherings! How much?" Luna asked. Rarity was speechless with excitement.  
"You want to-...you like-...ahhhhh" Rarity fainted, but reawakened almost immediately.  
"Princess, I could never charge you! For you they are completely free!" Rarity paused for a moment.  
"Just that everybody in Canterlot knows who made them." Rarity said and smiled sheepishly. Luna laughed and smiled.  
"I'll make sure all of Canterlot knows. But I don't understand why everyone wants me to take stuff free just because I'm a Princess. Rarity, I'm here not as a Princess, but as a paying customer. How much?" Luna asked. Rarity thought for a moment and mumbled to herself.  
"Well, in consideration the materials, time, work, and the fact that these are on of a kind, I'd say around 120 bits per outfit?" Rarity gave a small smile. Luna smiled too.  
"It shall be so, I'll have a transport sent here, they will load up the outfits and give you the money, I'll make sure of it." Luna said. Rarity smiled big again.  
"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Rarity was almost losing her mind. Luna laughed and put a hoof on Rarity's mouth.  
"It's no big deal, I love them, no need to thank me." Luna said softly. After finally getting Rarity to calm down, Luna had to return to Canterlot. Dash stayed with Rarity a little longer. As Luna flew back, she couldn't stop think about the night before, questions weighed heavy on her mind, should she tell her sister? Should she tell anyone? Would she be looked down upon? She couldn't worry about it now, she had royal duties to attend to.

There is chapter 6 for y'all. These chapters are gradually getting long, I'm hoping to make on at least 2,000 words next, hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what I should write next! Stay frosty everypony! _Beware my dark tricks and black hearts._


	7. Chapter 7: The very next day part 2

Dash and Rarity are heading to lunch with the rest of the mane six. Dash is unsure if she should tell her friends about last night or not. She doesn't know if they will want to be her friends any,ore, but she is willing to take the risk, she loves Luna, and if her friends can't accept that, then they aren't her real friends.

Rarity and Dash were trotting along to Sugar Cube Corner to meet the rest of the mane six. They arrived and saw Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy all sitting around a table. They waved Dash and Rarity over.  
"Afternoon y'all." AJ greeted Dash and Rarity.  
"Hey AJ, hi everypony." Dash said back as Rarity waved.  
"Hey, where's Pinkie?" Rarity asked as the approached the table and sat down.  
"Oh, she's inside helping the Cakes make lunch." Twilight replied.  
"Actually, where's Luna, Rainbow? Wasn't she just here this morning?" AJ asked. Dash fidgeted for a second.  
"Oh, yeah. She had to go back to Canterlot, she had a lot to do some stuff. You know, royal duty calls heh heh." Dash blushed when she spoke of Luna.  
"Aw, that's a shame. Oh well, stuff happens." Twilight said. Fluttershy noticed the blushing.  
"Are you ok Rainbow Dash?" She asked quietly. Rainbow snapped out of it.  
"Oh! Uh...yeah I'm ok, just, well...it's nothing." Dash stuttered. Fluttershy gave her a suspicious look, but she shrugged it off.  
"Lunch is ready!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she walked outside with plates of food.  
"Finally! I'm starved!" Applejack said excitedly. They all ate their lunch and talked about the past week, discussed their latest lessons about friendship, their most recent letter to Princess Celestia (or Molestia, if you prefer that), and they told some old stories too. After they had finished, AJ had to return to her stand, Twilight had an essay she was working on, Rarity was still working on a new ensemble, and pinkie pie...well, lets not go there. But Fluttershy needed help getting some stuff from the market for Angel's lunch. He had a special request again. Again... She asked if Dash would help her, but she also wanted to ask what was on her mind. They began walking through the market, picking up ingredients and supplies here and there. Fluttershy eventually spoke up.  
"So...uh...Rainbow Dash, when we asked about Luna earlier, you seemed embarrassed, did something happen?" Rainbow Dash suddenly turned red again and looked away, but didnt say anything. Fluttershy tapped Dash's shoulder and Dash looked at Fluttershy, by her expression, Dash could tell she wanted an answer.  
"Well...I uh...we...you know, I don't want to talk about it here, I'll try explain when we get back to your cottage." Dash replied. Fluttershy looked worried.  
"Oh, ok." She said quietly. They finished their shopping and walked back to Fluttershy's cottage. They stepped inside and laid their bags on Fluttershy's table, they put all the stuff away and motioned Rainbow to sit on the couch with her. "So what's the matter Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked. Rainbow Dash took a deep breath.  
"Promise you won't judge or freak out?" Rainbow asked nervously. Fluttershy nodded. Dash breathed deeply again.  
"Me and Luna...we...we slept together." Dash said shakily. Fluttershy looked confused.  
"That's it? Why are you embarrassed about that? Me and you have slept in the same bed before, it's nothing bad." Fluttershy said.  
"No...I mean...we...we...had...we did it." Dash said quietly. Fluttershy looked a little more surprised this time.  
"Rainbow...do you mean what I think you mean?" She asked nervously. Rainbow Dash nodded. Fluttershy gasped.  
"But-but...you...your a mare...and she's a mare...and you never...you dont like ANYONE like that!" Fluttershy was in shock. They sat in silence for a moment.  
"I can understand if don't want to be my friend anymore." Dash said shamefully. Fluttershy put a hoof around Rainbow Dash and smiled.  
"Rainbow, I'm surprised at you, but I'm not judging you, if that's you, then that's you. Your my friend and I accept you for who you are, it doesn't matter to me that your attracted to another mare, your still a pegasus and pony, your still my friend." Fluttershy smiled again. Dash was speechless, she didn't know what to say.  
"Th-thank you, Fluttershy. That's, that's... Thank you Fluttershy, your a great friend." Dash said. Fluttershy nuzzled Rainbow's cheek. Rainbow blushed.  
"Heh heh, thanks again Fluttershy, I should get going, Tank (if you don't know who tank is, it's Rainbow Dash's let tortoise. NOT TURTLE! Remember that.) is probably wondering where I am. I'll see you later Fluttershy. Oh, and please don't tell any of the other ponies, I'll tell the, myself ok." Fluttershy agreed and said goodbye. Dash flew home slowly, glad the Fluttershy took it so well, she knew Fluttershy was a great friend, she just hoped the other ponies also accepted it.

This chapter is a little shorter, considering it IS part 2 of 2. If you have any suggestions for the story, just lemme know and I may throw them in here. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it done! Stay frosty y'all! _Beware my dark tricks and black hearts._


	8. Chapter 8: Telling the others

It is now Saturday, two days after Rainbow Dash told Fluttershy that she is in a relationship with Luna. Today she has decided to tell the rest of the mane six. They are all going to Rarity's for dinner, on account that she just sold and order to a big client.

Rainbow Dash paced back and forth in her room. She was very nervous. She didn't know if she could do it or not.  
"It'll be fine Rainbow Dash, they will be ok with it. They are your friends, Fluttershy is ok, you already know that Applejack will understand, and Pinkie Pie probably won't care. Just stay cool, and say it with confidence. Never be ashamed of yourself." She muttered to herself. She looked in her mirror, she could see the fear in her own face. There was a knock in the archway downstairs. The sounds made Rainbow jump a few feet in the air. She exhaled in relief when she realized what it was. She flew downstairs and saw Fluttershy at the entrance. Rainbow stopped in front of her.  
"Well hi Fluttershy! What are you doing here?" Rainbow asked. Fluttershy stepped inside.  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Are you doing ok?" Fluttershy asked. Rainbow bowed her head.  
"No, I'm scared, I already know it'll be fine by some ponies when I tell them, but what about Rarity and Twilight? What will they think?"  
"I'm sure they will be ok Rainbow, they aren't the type to judge. Well, maybe Rarity a little bit, but she doesn't mean it." Fluttershy replied. Rainbow Dash groaned. Nothing was helping. She sat down on the edge of her cloud and looked over Ponyville, wishing Luna was there with her. Fluttershy came and sat next to her, she put her hoof around Dash's shoulders.  
"Don't worry Rainbow, it's all going to be ok." Fluttershy said with a smile. Rainbow Dash sighed, she hoped so.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash just touching down in front of Rarity's right when AJ arrived.  
"Well evening y'all." She said, tipping her hat towards Rainbow and Fluttershy.  
"Hi AJ"  
"Hello Applejack"  
The three of them went inside where Rarity was already setting the table. Pinkie Pie was bouncing on a trampoline that she had brought with her. Twilight was sitting in a chair, reading a book obviously.  
"Howdy everypony! We're here!"AJ announced as they walked in.  
"Hi Fluttershy! Hi Applejack! Hi Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie pie yelled after each jump.  
"Hi girls!" Twilight said looking up from her book.  
"I'm so glad you could make you three! Dinner will be ready in a few moments! Oh, and Rainbow Dash, the transport from Canterlot came by earlier and picked up the dresses for Luna. I got my money and the dresses are on their way!" Rarity said placing more plates on the table.  
"Awesome! She was really excited about those." Dash replied. AJ, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash all took seats and talked for a while until dinner was ready.  
"Iiiiiits ready!" Rarity exclaimed, jumping into the parlor. All the ponies sat around the table and enjoyed a nice dinner. Discussing basically the same things they had talked about at lunch a few days ago, stories, things that happened since Twilight arrived, how each of them earned their cutie marks, etc. After dinner was over, Rarity collected the plates and put them on the kitchen for Sweetie Belle to wash. (Eeyup, Rarity is still pushy) The man six sat around the table and talked some more. Fluttershy had scooted to Rainbow Dash's side to offer comfort. Fluttershy soon nudged Dash's side and nodded, telling her she should tell the girls. Dash breathed deeply. She tapped her hoof on the table to get the other ponies' attention.  
"Girls, I uh... I have something to tell you all. It's not going to be easy, and I hope you all accept me for it and don't judge me." The other ponies looked confused.  
"Rainbow dear, what are you talking about? We could never judge you, and we will always love you!" Rarity piped up.  
"I know, but when I tell you, you might not." Dash said. She took another deep breath.  
"I'm...in a relationship with Princess Luna." She said loud enough for them to hear. The other ponies were still confused.  
"Uh, Dash, we're ALL in a relationship with her, we're all friends with her." AJ spoke up.  
"No AJ, your missing the point. We are IN a relationship. We uh...we...we slept together." She finally got it out. All the ponies just looked at her, speechless and in awe. Applejack tried speaking first.  
"Ah uh...ah don't know what to say." She stuttered out. Dash looked down and closed her eyes. Twilight frowned, got up, and walked out of the house. Dash expected the rest to do the same. But they all stayed. Finally Rarity spoke up.  
"It's ok Rainbow Dash. If that's who you like, then that's who you like. Don't let anyone change it, and certainly don't let us, we still accept you. It doesn't matter to us that your in a relationship with another mare, your still Rainbow Dash" Rarity smiled and put a hoof on Dash's shoulder. Rainbow looked up at the other ponies. Pinkie pie and Applejack both smiled and nodded. Dash looked where Twilight was sitting and looked down again. Applejack saw and tried to comfort her.  
"Ah she'll come around Rainbow, she's probably just too stunned. Everything will be alright. Hey, our pet play date is tomorrow, your still going right? Luna can come too and bring Philomena!" AJ said hopeful. Dash looked up and smiled.  
"Yeah! Sounds awesome! Luna will love it!" All the ponies spent the rest of their time together comforting Rainbow and reassuring her. They all truly didn't care that she was in a relationship with another mare, Dash was still their friend and they loved her. The only exception, was Twilight.

I know you all are probably getting tired of these short chapters, I apologize for them, but it's just kind of the way I write. Anyway that is chapter 8 for y'all. I'd like to thank dragondude2210 for the idea for this chapter. If any of you have any ideas at all for this story, please do not hesitate to lemme know, I welcome all ideas! Stay frosty everypony! _Beware my dark tricks and black hearts._


	9. Chapter 9: Telling The others (Luna)

This is around the time Rainbow Dash and her friends were gathered at Rarity's for dinner. Luna decides she should tell her sister. She is afraid of what her reaction might be, but she can't bear holding her feelings inside, she decides she will tell her when she (Luna) goes out to bring up the moon.

Luna watched through her bedroom window as the sun slowly set. She had to tell her sister, she had to let the truth out. She hoped her sister would understand, after all, she WAS the Princess of all Equestria, the most understanding pony. But she couldn't shake the scared feeling. What if she didn't approve? Would she be angry with her? Would she be ashamed of her? Would she forbid her from seeing Rainbow Dash again? These questions rolled around in her head for a while, she didn't realize the sun was almost down. She got off her bed and decided to head down stairs and prepare to raise the moon. She got down to the balcony where her sister was just touching down.  
"Hello little sister! The sky is all yours!" Celestia said as she began walking inside. Luna turned quickly.  
"Celestia wait!" Celestia turned with a concerned look on her face.  
"Yes Luna?"  
"Can you uh...I wish for you to accompany me on the flight tonight, there is a matter I need to discuss with you." Luna said. Celestia thought for a moment, then smiled.  
"Very well, anything for my little sis." The two princesses fluttered their wings for a moment, then took off gracefully. They flew for a few moments before Celestia spoke up.  
"What's on your mind Luna?" Luna was silent for a moment.  
"I have something I need to tell you. Well, more confess to you." Luna began.  
"I umm... I'm in a relationship with another pony." Luna finished. Celestia didn't say anything at first.  
"Well I am very happy for you Luna! Congratulations! But remember what I did say about relationships with other ponies, you might be setting up for heartbreak, you are immortal, they are not, and immortality spells are not easy." Celestia said. Luna sighed.  
"I know i know. But it's not really what you think sister, or who you think." Luna replied. Celestia looked confused.  
"Well... Who is it then?" Celestia asked.  
"It's...Rainbow Dash." Luna said quietly. Celestia was silent for a few minutes, she was thinking. Luna almost began panicking, thinking her sister was mad or disappointed in her. But them Celestia spoke reassuringly.  
"If that's who you desire, then that is who you should be with Luna, I'm happy for you." Celestia said with a smile. Luna was surprised. Her sister took it really well.  
"Oh Celestia, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that! I though you would be disappointed or angry with me!" Luna said happily. Celestia laughed.  
"Luna, whatever your heart desires is what I want for you, if you like another mare, then that's ok by me. I love you Luna, and nothing will change that." Celestia explained.  
"I love you too big sister." Luna emailed and nuzzled her sister's neck. They flew back to the castle together and hugged each other before returning to their separate chambers. Luna flew into her room and jumped onto her bed, relieved and excited. She couldn't wait to go see Rainbow Dash tomorrow and tell her the news. She just hoped that her friends were as understanding as Celestia.

I made this a short chapter since this is just Luna's story of admitting her relationship. I'm already working on chapter 10, it's obviously going to be longer, so don't fret. Shout out to fallvegas for giving me the idea for this chapter. Stay frosty y'all! _Beware my dark tricks and black hearts._


	10. Chapter 10: A second time

**Warning again. This is another lemon chapter. As I said last time, if you don't know what a lemon is, you most likely shouldn't even be on this website. Also, a quick note before you begin reading, I am not very proud of this chapter, I did not mean for it's sole purpose to be a lemon. I was watching Lockdown while I was writing this, so I was distracted. You do not need to read this chapter, there isn't much of a point to it, next chapter will be more of the story, you have my word. You have my deepest apologies.**

A few weeks have passed since Rainbow Dash and Luna have told everyone about their relationship. Everyone has taken well and is happy for them. Except for one pony Twilight. Rainbow Dash and Luna haven't seen her for days, and the rest of the mane six say the she isn't very happy with either of them. Rainbow Dash and Luna have ignored Twilight's ignorance. (Like my little pun/wordplay there?) Rainbow Dash and Luna were in their way back from a Wonderbolts show.

"Wasn't that so awesome?! I mean, did you see Spitfire's totally sweet corkscrew in the middle of those flips?! Oh, and Surprise's follow up on that curve?! (Surprise is from G1 I think, so if you don't know here, it's ok)" Dash kept flying in circles excitedly while Luna walked on the ground. Luna giggled at Rainbow's ranting.  
"Yes Dash, I was there, I saw it all." Luna said laughing. Rainbow Dash flew down and sat on Luna's back.  
"That was like the greatest show ever!" She yelled as she laid her head in top of Luna's. Luna giggled and used her wings to slide Rainbow Dash off.  
"Hey calm down, I can't carry you all the way home." Luna said smiling. Rainbow immediately took to the air again and continued to imitate the Wonderbolts' moves. Luna and Rainbow Dash finally reached Luna's room in Canterlot castle. (Sorry I forgot to mention that the Wonderbolts show was in Canterlot.) Rainbow Dash jumped on Luna's bed a sprawled out. She waited until Luna got back from raising the moon. Luna laid down next to Dash and snuggled closer to her.  
"Whew! I am all tuckered out! I'm ready hit the hay." Dash said stretching out. Luna lowered her eyelids.  
"Well I hope not, I was wondering if you wanted to... You know..." She said smiling seductively. Dash sat up.  
"What'd you have in mind?" She asked. Luna gave an implied facepalm. (You better know what that is) Dash smiled and laid back down.  
"Oh alright, why not." She said scooting closer to Luna. They leaned in and muzzle nuzzled. Then the touched their lips together, pushing into each other forcefully. Luna shot her tongue into Dash's mouth and Dash grabbed Luna's tongue with her own. Luna stroked Dash's cheek softly as they continued kissing. Dash lowered her hoof and wrapped it around Luna's flank. (Her ass basically) Luna blushed at this and pressed closer to Dash. She placed her hoof on Dash's chest and stroked it softly. After a little longer, Luna pulled Rainbow Dash on top of her. Rainbow Dash was facing upward, put she turned her head and tilted it back in order to lock lips with Luna again. Luna placed her hoofs on Dash's chest and stroked it more. Dash moaned softly. Just the sound of Rainbow was making Luna wetter. She placed her knee right on Dash's V. ( I'm pretty sure you know what a V is) Dash moaned again as she began to become wet too. She placed her hoofs on Luna's knee and pulled it towards her more. She pulled off of Luna's lips for a moment and whispered.  
"Do it harder Luna, it fees awesome." She leaned in and stuck her tongue back in Luna's mouth. Luna pushed her knee onto Rainbow Dash harder and moved it back and forth, Dash moaned again. This continued for while. Luna then let go of Dash and scooted over so they were laying side by side. They did not break part their lips. Luna put her hoof between Dash's legs. The feeling struck Dash hard enough that she grabbed Luna's chest. But she liked it, it was so awesome! (Episode reference, if you caught it) As Dash felt an orgasm building slowly, she used on hoof to push Luna's hoof further up into her, while she used her other hoof to push their faces together more and kiss harder. Both of them moaned now. Luna's hoof was almost soaked now. She loved it. She pulled away for a second.  
"I want to taste it" Dash almost laughed when Luna said this, she. Thought it sounded funny. Luna slowly slid down Dash's body, kissing it all the way down. She shoved her tongue inside of Rainbow Dash and swirled it around. Dash immediately gripped the bed sheets hard. She arched her back repeatedly and began biting her lower lip and breathing heavy. Her moaning became more forceful and frequent. She grabbed the bed harder. Luna moved her tongue around faster, her muzzle was soaked all the way through. Rainbow felt her climax building, more intense than the last one. It took a while, and she eventually felt it coming to a head. "un, un, ah, Ah, Ah, AH, AHHHHHHH!" Her fluids (Scientific term: Estrogen) shot out this time and got all over Luna, including her flank. Luna pulled her tongue out and smiled. Dash did the same for Luna, felt her up and decided to stick her tongue inside of her. She moved her tongue all around the at first, but she gradually got faster and faster. Luna began sweating as it felt really good. She began to moan faster, louder, and more frequent. (I'm not going to go into much more detail)  
"Uh, uh, UH, AHHHH, I LOVE YOU RAINBOW!" Luna yelled as she orgasmed. Dash's tongue was now numb. She shook her head to return some feeling to it. Luna gradually slowed her breathing. Dash crawled onto the bed and snuggled closely to Luna.  
The feeling in her tongue was starting to return.  
"Luna, besides my parents, your the only pony I've ever loved. Intimately I mean. I love you Luna." Dash said, stopping occasionally to make sure her tongue was working. Luna smiled lightly.  
"That's really sweet Dash, I love you too." Luna replied. They both laid there and slept together for the second time.

Like I said at the top of the page, this chapter doesn't have much of a point, sorry about there. I do promise that next chapter will be another chapter of the mane (see what I did there?) story. If you aren't happy with me, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I already have next chapter planned out, so I will have it up as soon as I can. Stay frosty y'all! _Beware my dark tricks and black hearts._


	11. Chapter 11: Twilight

About a month after Rainbow Dash told the others about her relationship, she still hasn't seem Twilight. The rest of the mane six have seen her, but she has been avoiding Dash and she has told Celestia she does not want to talk to Luna.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash sat on a bench in the park. Fluttershy had brought Angel so he could get some playtime.  
"You really should go try to talk to here." Fluttershy said pointing in the direction of Twilight's library. Rainbow looked in the direction and looked back at Fluttershy.  
"I don't know Fluttershy. Twilight didnt seem very happy when I told everypony else. I think she has been avoiding me too, I don't know if she would like it much if I showed up at her house." Rainbow Dash replied.  
"I'm sure she will understand. She was probably just shocked and didn't know what to do. Twilight has always been the understanding type." Fluttershy said trying to comfort Rainbow Dash.  
"I can't Fluttershy, I just can't." Dash said as she got off the bench and began to fly away. She felt bad about just leaving Fluttershy, but she needed to be alone. She decided she do some of her kick ass moves to cheer herself up. After all, she still WAS the best flyer ever! She landed on a cloud and bent down into a starting position. She remembered the Wonderbolts' show and decided she would pull off some moves from that. She opened her wings and got the, ready. Then, with one flap, she took off at...well...rainbow speed. (Fast, we'll put it that way) She dashed for about a hundred yards before she turned upward, spinning herself around as she did so. She then did a back flip and turned the opposite way. Then she spun around a group of clouds, forcing them to be pushed together. They got tighter and tighter, then she launched it at another cloud. The cloud impacted and they both exploded into thin air. Rainbow Dash felt the adrenaline rush. Why hadn't she done this earlier? She looked down to see how high up she was. As she did so, she looked directly at Twilight's library. Her rush was immediately gone and she slowly landed on a cloud, staring down at the library. She sighed. She had to, she had to do it. She didn't want to lose a friend. Plus she couldn't bear the feeling that Twilight was mad at her. No, she still couldn't do it. Twilight may not even be home anyway. She turned to fly off again, but she found herself looking back at Twilight's. She needed to talk to Twilight, she knew she did. Why was she so scared to though? Twilight WAS here friend, what is there to worry about? She still couldn't bring herself to go though, she just stood up on that cloud looking down.

Finally she worked up the nerve to begin flying down, but she didn't do her usual rocket speed, she did a slow, lethargic pace. Once she touched down in front of Twilight's library, she cautiously walked up to the door. She raised her hoof slowly and shakily to knock on the door. She barely tapped on it first, but she knew that definitely wasn't loud enough for Twilight to hear, especially if she was reading. She knocked a little louder, knowing it still wasn't loud enough. She finally knocked loudly on the door. No answer. She knocked even harder, still no answer. She finally banged on the door, irritated that Twilight wasn't answering. STILL no answer. She facehoof, she was probably studying something. She didn't want to interrupt her, but Dash knew she had to talk to her if she was ever going to lift this feeling of fear. She slowly pushed the door opened and walked inside.  
"Twilight? You here?" Dash called out. All the lights were turned on. No answer. But then spike came jumping down the stairs eating a tub of ice cream. He saw Dash and smiled.  
"We'll hi Rainbow! What brings you here?" He said excitedly. Dash saw the ice cream.  
"Is Twilight letting you eat all that-" Spike shushed her before she could continue.  
"She doesn't know." He said quietly. Dash giggled a little bit and nodded.  
"Anyway, where's Twilight?" Dash asked. Spike finished the spoonful of ice cream he had in his hand.  
"She's upstairs in her room studying some sort of astronomy stuff. You can go on up if you want, I'd be quiet though, she's been working pretty hard." He said with a mouthful. Dash nodded again and started to walk upstairs.  
"Oh by the way, I heard about you and Princess Luna, congratulations." Spike said as she passed by him. Dash smiled and blushed. She continued to walk upstairs. She got to Twilight's bedroom door and started to hyperventilate. She started to sweat a little. Could she do this? Yes she could. She slowly opened the door and cautiously walk inside. She saw Twilight sitting at her desk writing stuff down in a book while reading things out of another. Rainbow Dash slowly walked up the steps, trying to as quiet as she could. She decided it would be easier and quieter to fly, so she took to the air and flew up behind Twilight and silently landed behind her. She raised her hoof to tap Twilight on the shoulder, she hesitated. But she finally spoke.  
"Twilight."  
"AHHHHHH!" Twilight screamed as she jumped in the air. She landed back in front of Dash, still with a startled look on her face. When she saw it was Rainbow Dash, she lost the startled look and became stern.  
"What do YOU want?" She said. Dash knew she wasn't happy.  
"Twi, I just wanted to talk to you, about what happened at the dinner at Rarity's." dash said quietly.  
"There IS nothing to talk about. Now go away." Twilight replied.  
"Twilight, we need to talk, what's bothering you?" Dash asked, horrified of what Twilight might say.  
"You want to know what's bothering me? The fact that YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH PRINCESS LUNA!" She almost screamed back. Dash took a step back.  
"I didn't think that would bother you. You're are a very understanding pony. What about it is bothering you?" Dash replied. Twilight's face got even more stern.  
"You are in a relationship with Princess Luna! One of the most trustworthy ponies I know and YOU are ruining that! She is MY friend and she is one of the ponies I look up to! You shouldn't be involved with her! She is my princess!" Twilight yelled. Suddenly Dash was infuriated.  
"Do you have any idea how selfish you are being right now?! She isn't YOUR princess, she is Celestia's sister for flying out loud! What does it matter to you that I'm sleeping with her?! How am I making her less trustworthy? I'm not making her any less honest! She is still Luna and that's how she is going to remain! Don't you dare accuse me of somehow ruining your friendship with her! She still loves you like she always has and nothing can break that! Except this, do you think she would agree with you if she heard you saying that?! No! She wouldn't! Stop playing this immature Philly bullshit and grow up up Twilight! Take a look at reality, take a look at yourself, is it really your place to judge? No! It's Celestia's and Luna's! You have no right what so ever! Do you and me a favor and stay out of our relationship! I thought you were a great friend Twilight, but you have just proved otherwise!" Dash felt a little better that she got all of her feeling out. Twilight is in awe of what Dash just said to her. She just sat speechless for a moment. No pony had ever done that to her before. Suddenly a rage built up inside her and she lunged at Rainbow, knocking her to the floor. Twilight raised her hoof to hit Dash in the face, but Dash pulled up her hind legs and kicked Twilight off of her. She was in shock that Twilight just attacked her. Twilight got back up and lunged towards Rainbow again. Dash's reflex took over and her hoof jacked Twilight in her jaw. Twilight was caught completely off guard and she was knocked to the floor. To drive it home, Dash then kicked her in the stomach. She was a still stunned that Twilight had attacked her. She turned to leave, but Twilight lifted her head and spoke something that drove Dash out of control.  
"Nightmare moon bitch." Twilight said as loud as she could. Dash stopped and an unparalleled anger burst out of her. She turned around and launched at Twilight, hitting her in the face with both hooves. She got on top of Twilight and held her hooves down. Dash continued to hit Twilight in the face again and again. Blood was shooting out of Twilight's nose with every hit to the face, a few gashes had opened on her face and started bleeding profusely. Dash kept swinging, hitting her over and over until she realized what she was doing. Dash stopped suddenly. What was she doing?! She quickly got off of Twilight and backed up. Twilight moaned, unable to move in all the pain. Dash looked at her blood spattered hooves, then at the blood spattered floor. She couldn't take in what she had done. Tears welled up in her eyes. She turned around to see Spike standing behind her. He had seen the whole thing. He just stood there, staring at Rainbow Dash, unable to say a word. He saw the tears in Rainbow's eyes and knew she didn't mean to do it, but he still felt a smoldering anger at her for beating Twilight, but he smothered it. He looked at Twilight.  
"Just get out Rainbow Dash." He said quietly. Dash now had tears rolling down her face.  
"Spike...I-"  
"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" Spike turned and yelled. Dash was shocked at him for using that language, he was one of the most pure creatures she had ever met. She began sobbing as she started flying and flew out of the house as fast as she could. She didn't know where to go, she just kept flying, unsure of when she would stop. She shot straight though the clouds and kept flying upwards. She was unaware that she was flying directly upwards. Her thoughts were going too fast and her tears were blinding her vision. She decided to fly to Fluttershy's cottage. No, she couldn't tell Fluttershy what she had done. She need to go to her own home and lock herself in. She need to go in and never come back out. She flew to her cloud home as fast as she could. She turned around and started to fly downwards. She got faster and faster. Suddenly she could feel what was happening. Then BAM! She created a sonic Rainboom, she didnt mean to, it just happened. Now she felt even worse, as the rainbow spread throughout Ponyville, Dash started flying even faster, faster than she ever had before. She slowed down to a stop in front of her home. She ran inside and closed up her entrance archway. With cloud. But she made it thick enough that no pony could get through. She filled in all the windows and took the colors out of her rainbow waterfall. The water continues to fall, but it was jet black. Like and ink waterfall. She want anyone coming in, and she didn't want herself going out. She went upstairs, jumped on her bed, and bawled like she never had before, she sobbed and tried to drain herself of the pain inside her. She could feel herself getting tired, but the pain, sorrow, and guilt wasn't going away. She had to do something. She got up and saw the wall. She knew how she could make herself sleep. She ran as fast as she could towards the well, hitting it head on. She impact was so hard, she didn't feel anything at first. Her vision was blurry as she fell to the floor. That last the she remembered was the feeling of her mane getting soaked and blood running into her eyes before her visions faded into blackness.

Heh everybody! Hope you enjoyed our longest chapter yet! Sorry it took a while to get uploaded, I was playing too much DayZ, so forgot to even write the chapter! But my partner in crime, Skrapt, actually wrote this chapter for us! I told him what I had planned for it, and he wrote it! I think he did an amazing job. By the way, Skrapt is his fanfic pen name. You can check him out if you want, but he doesn't have any fics up yet, so I wouldn't bother. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and again sorry for the wait! Stay frosty y'all!_ Beware my dark tricks and black hearts._


	12. Chapter 12: Bad news

Two days after the incident with Twilight, Rainbow Dash still hadn't left her room, and she had no intention of leaving her cloud anytime soon. She had spent her time staring at her water fall, which was now dark black, and thinking about all the trouble she would be in if she left, she found it better if she didn't leave, she wouldn't hurt anyone else.

Applejack and Fluttershy were visiting Twilight at the hospital. Rarity and Pinkie Pie couldn't make it. Twilight had been checked in by Spike. She had 2 broken ribs, a fractured jaw, multiple cuts, and she was bruised internally.  
"Ah still don't understand why such a thing would happen between you n Dash, Twi." AJ said as they talked about the incident that happened two days ago. Twilight spoke quietly, but still like herself, occasionally she stopped to cringe from pain.  
"I was selfish, just like Dash said. I had no right to believe in or say such things. All I could think about was how much Dash was SOMEHOW ruining my friendship with Luna. All she has done so far is STRENGTHEN it. I guess I'm just so close to the Princesses that I felt invaded when Dash got intimate with Luna. This is my fault." Twilight explained.  
"I don't think that really gives Rainbow Dash the right to...you know... Do this to you." Fluttershy said sympathetically. Twilight's sad and guilty expression got worse.  
"She had every right to, Fluttershy. I insulted her and Luna. I even..." Tears began to roll down Twilight's face. "I even called Luna, Nightmare Moon" twilight finished before breaking into quiet sobs. Applejack and Fluttershy hugged Twilight, trying to comfort her.

Meanwhile with Luna...

Luna didn't have have the slightest clue what had happened between Twilight and Rainbow Dash in Ponyville yet, she had been busy in Canterlot and didn't have time to go visit Rainbow Dash. She was excited to go see Rainbow Dash today. She didn't tell Dash ahead of time, figured she would surprise her. (Luna surprise Dash) She threw her saddles bags onto her back and trotted up to her window, she opened her wings, flexed them a little, Dash had taught her to do that, and took off. She glided over Canterlot, looking down to see all the ponies going about their business. The view impressed her every time she flew up this high. After the kinda long, but not so long flight to Ponyville, she flew in the direction of Dash's home. She saw it appear in the distance, but something was wrong, she couldn't quite tell yet, but something was out of place. As she got closer, she noticed thick clouds blocking every opening. She felt something might be wrong. She flew down quickly and landed in front of the entrance archway.  
"D-Dash?" Luna called out. There wasn't an answer. She walked closer and touched the clouds blocking the entrance. The clouds were very thick and pretty hard. She used her magic to forge a hole on the blockage. She stepped through, it's was pretty dark inside. She used her horn to illuminate some of the front room. Still no sign of Rainbow Dash. She slowly walked up the stairs. When she reached the top, she saw the water fall that was usually flowing with a rainbow. It was black. Luna let out a small gasp. She turned around to see Dash's room. She walked in slowly.  
"Dash, are you in here?" She said loudly. No answer, but she heard a small scuffle on the floor on the other side if the bed. She came around the side and found Dash, passed out with dried blood over her face.  
"Dear Celestia! Rainbow!" Luna yelled in a panic. She was soon shock she didnt know what to do at first. She realize there wasn't much she could. She quickly wrapped a hoof around Rainbow and placed her on her back. Luna then ran downstairs and took off flying towards the hospital.

Twilight woke up to Pinkie Pie creepily close to her face, with a giant smile of course.  
"Hi Twilight!" She yelled excitedly.  
"Ahhhh!" Twilight yelled as she jumped, sending a shock of pain through her back.  
"Pinkie! Don't do that!" Twilight said when she stopped cringing from the pain. Pinkie laughed.  
"Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you when you woke up! Rarity and Fluttershy are here too!" She said, moving out of the way, revealing Fluttershy and Rarity standing at the end of the bed.  
"Good morning darling!" Rarity said happily.  
"Hi Twilight, how are you feeling?" Fluttershy asked.  
"I'm doing ok. Still in pain, but better than I was when I first got here. They have plenty of books here, so I've been occupied." Twilight said, pointing to the mobile bookshelf at the side of the room. Just as their conversation was going to continue, suddenly the was a large ruckus in the hallway. The four of them could hear nurses yelling and ponies rushing around. Two doctors and three nurses then rushed into the room, dragging a gurney behind them. (If you don't know, a gurney is one of those mobile hospital beds) Twilight tried to see who it was but couldn't. She then saw the tip of a cyan hoof before a curtain was pulled back, covering the doctors and nurses. Nurse Redheart them galloped out from behind the curtain up to the girls.  
"I'm sorry but you three visitors will have to cut your visit short. Twilight, we are going to have to move you into a different room, Nurse Coldheart will be in any moment to help you into a wheelchair." She said quickly and sternly. She ushered Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and and Fluttershy quickly while Nurse Coldheart came in pushing a wheelchair.  
"Nurse, who is the pony behind the table?" Twilight asked Nurse Coldheart curiously.  
"We can't tell you that now Twilight, hurry into the wheel chair so we can proceed." The Nurse replied. She assisted Twilight into the chair, one hoof at a time, it was quite a painful experience for Twilight, but she was promised some pain killers when she got to her new room. Twilight couldn't help but wonder who the pony they pulled in was. What had happened to her? She knew a few cyan ponies, Rainbow Dash being one of them. It's suddenly hit her, what if it was Rainbow Dash? Was she ok?

After checking Rainbow into the hospital, Luna had waited in the waiting room for quite sometime. Nurse Redheart told it would be a little bit, probably a few days, before she could be informed on Rainbow Dash's condition. She left and stayed at Rainbow Dash's place. Sleeping there was a vivid reminder of how she found Rainbow Dash. How long had she been unconscious? How had she gotten such a head injury? Was she going to be ok? Did she do it herself? Luna finally returned to the hospital a few days later when she received word that she could come back.

Twilight was feeling a little better and was able to stay in a wheelchair and get herself around now. She was sitting in the front room when a Nurse was leading Luna through.  
"Princess Luna!" Twilight yelled excitedly. Luna saw her and smiled a little bit.  
"Hello Twilight Sparkle. How fares though? Why are you here?" Luna asked looking a the wheelchair. Twilight didn't want to tell her what happened, she couldn't.  
"Oh, long story, I'll tell you some other time. Why are you here princess?" Twilight asked back.  
"I thought you had heard. Rainbow Dash is here. I found her in her home with a head wound. I checked her in and I'm going to see her. Would you come with me? I could use the company." Luna replied. Twilight nodded. So it WAS Rainbow Dash! Suddenly fear struck her. What had happened to her? Was she going to be ok? Was it THAT serious? They both followed the nurse down the hall. Neither of them spoke, they could feel each others concern. Finally they entered a room near the end of the hall, the end or the hall was a stairway to the basement. They knew what was down there, the morgue. This unnerved them, but they ignored it. When they entered. They both saw Rainbow Dash sound asleep on her bed. She head bandaged up, a few bloodstains but nothing serious. They were relieved, for a moment. Then it hit them what was going on. The nurse took off her hat and began explaining to them the situation, but nether of the, were listening, they couldn't, their thoughts were drowning out the nurse's voice. Over and over they thought one word and one word only. Coma.

I know I'm taking to long to upload chapters now, I'm REALLY sorry everypony! I've jus been really busy the past couple days. I will admit that I've been playing Battlefield 3 sometimes and just forgot to keep writing. Keep making any suggestions that you might have, and I just might use them! Again, sorry guys! Stay frosty though! _Beware my dark tricks and black hearts._


	13. Chapter 13: Twisted

Luna was in tears as she and Twilight sat by Rainbow Dash's side. This couldn't be happening, why was this happening to Rainbow Dash? Luna lifted her hoof to run it through Rainbow Dash's mane, but she stopped herself, she didn't want to touch her head. Luna looked at Dash's head one more time before breaking down into a sob again.

Twilight offered support by wrapping her hoof around Luna. She knew that Luna almost couldn't take it. Twilight was feeling an intense pain in her stomach. She wanted to tell Luna what had happened, but she couldn't upset her further, and she certainly didn't want Luna to be angry with her. Twilight knew that she would eventually have to say something, but not now, it wasn't the right time. Luna continued sobbing, the tears rolling down her face were dripping onto Dash's hoof. She wanted to use her magic to heal Rainbow Dash, but something was preventing her, a spell or something, she wasn't sure what. All Luna could do was wait to see what would happen with Dash.

After a few hours of sitting in the room quietly, there was a quiet knock on the door, Twilight rolled herself over to the door and opened it slightly. She saw the rest of the mane six standing there, plus a few other ponies. Twilight opened the door for them and they walked inside.  
"Hey there Twi, we uh, we heard what had happened and came to offer some support to Luna." Applejack said quietly.  
"We brought a few others with us." Rarity put in. Twilight waved them to follow her and she rolled back to Luna's side.  
"Luna, a few ponies have come to offer support." Twilight said, tapping Luna on the shoulder. Luna looked up and saw the small group if ponies. She smiled and started crying again. Fluttershy was the first to offer a hug. Luna took it without a second thought. She got hugs from the rest of the mane six also. Vinyl Scratch walked out from behind them.  
"Hey there Luny, just want ya to know that, I'm here for ya and if there is anything I can do, just lemme know." Scratch said, taking off her glasses, something she rarely did.  
"Oh, and my friend here, Bass Booster, came by too." Scratch said, pointing to a dark purple unicorn emerging from the small group of ponies.  
"Hey Luna. Or Luny, whichever you prefer." He said quietly. Luna looked at the pony who stood back shyly. Luna almost lost her breath for a moment, but she quickly covered her mouth, that one feeling was back again, the one she only felt for Rainbow Dash, but she quickly shook her head suppressed it. She then smiled.  
"Either one is ok, Bass." She replied.  
"Ok. Yeah I kinda knew Rainbow Dash, I'm friends with After Burner and he competes with her a lot. So I came to see how she was holdin up." Bass explained.  
"I think she is doing ok, no bad signs so far. I've tried using a healing spell on her, but something is blocking it, I'm not sure what though." Luna said looking back to Rainbow.  
Twilight saw all the help and comfort Luna was getting from the ponies around town. Twilight could feel a jealousy rising up inside of her. She tried to quickly suppress it, but she just needed to leave the room. She quickly rolled herself out and sat in the hall. She felt she was causing Luna too much trouble. What was wrong with her? Mad at Rainbow Dash for being in a relationship with Luna, almost joyous to see Rainbow Dash in the hospital, now jealous of Luna for receiving comfort? She just had to tell Luna what had happened, that this might be her fault.

It was a few hours before the ponies cleared out and Luna was left alone in the room next to Rainbow Dash again. Luna was exhausted. She needed to sleep, she had been given permission to use one of the other hospital beds, so she pushed one up next to Rainbow Dash and climbed into it. She covered herself up and turned towards Rainbow Dash. She looked at Rainbow Dash, she could have sworn she was just sleeping. Dash just laid there so peacefully. Luna leaned forward and kissed Dash lightly on the forehead. Luna then curled up and slowly closed her eyes.

It was almost morning now, Twilight was still awake, she couldn't sleep. She had spent her night sitting at the window thinking. She had to say something, it was knowing at her all night. She actually felt guilty. She turned around and wheeled herself towards her door. She stopped before she opened it. She slowly opened it and looked out down the hallway towards Dash's room. She rolled out as quietly as she could and slowly wheeled down the hall. She again stopped before Dash's room, she hadn't seen or heard Luna leave, so she assumed she was still in there. She cracked the door open a tiny bit. She saw Luna had rolled a hospital bed next to Rainbow Dash, she was laying in it, but she was awake, just staring at Rainbow Dash with a soul crushed expression. Twilight just sat there staring at Luna, pondering whether she should go in or not.

"Uh Twilight? What are you doing?" A voice behind her said. Twilight quickly but silently shut the door. She turned around to see Bass Booster standing there looking at her through his glasses with a confused look. He was wearing a hoodie with his cutie mark printed on the front and a set of earbuds wrapped around his neck. Twilight thought he looked really good in the dim light. She wasn't sure how to respond.  
"I ummm... I was just... I..." She stuttered multiple times and couldn't get out an answer. Bass just kept looking at her, she seemed like she was hiding something, but shrugged it off.  
"Ok then." He said a little suspiciously.  
"What are YOU doing here?" Twilight asked back.  
"Was coming to see if Luna was going to be ok, and to give her a copy of one of my new songs, sympathy gift I guess." Bass replied. Twilight raised an eyebrow.  
"Or just free advertising?" She asked accusingly. Bass was taken aback for a moment.  
"You really think I would do that? Especially to Luna in her situation?" He shot back. Twilight didn't know why she said that.  
"You still haven't really answered my question." Bass sad flatly. Twilight was reluctant to state her business, but if she was going to tell Luna, she might as well fill in Bass too.  
"Ok, I have to confess something to Luna, and I was really scared about going in. Actually I would feel better going in with somepony." Twilight explained.  
"Well I guess I could go in with you, considering I was planning on it anyway." Bass replied. Twilight nodded and cracked open the door.

Luna was still laying on the bed, wide awake. But she was staring at the ceiling heard the door open and watched with a blank face as Twilight and Bass entered the room. Luna saw Bass and got the feeling again. She felt almost excited to see him. Why? Could it be? No. She put her thoughts aside.  
"Twilight Sparkle and Bass Booster. What are you two doing here?" Luna questioned. Bass nudged Twilight. She figured she should get it out of the way anyway.  
"You may wanna stand up, or sit up in your case." Twilight said quietly. Luna was confused, but she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"I...I'm the reason Rainbow Dash is in the hospital." Twilight began. Luna didn't change her expression and listened.  
"It's my fault she was hurt. I didn't mean it, but I...I wanted...I" she stuttered.  
"Twilight, I understand if you caused it by accident, accidents happen." Luna replied.  
"It's just that princess, I...after I saw what happened...I wanted her to be hurt." Twilight said shamefully. Luna's eyes widened a small amount. Bass pulled down his hood, he had a look of shock on his face.  
"Me and Rainbow Dash had a fight, that's why I'm in the hospital. I was being selfish, I was angry at her for being in a relationship with you Luna...I was...jealous too...I attacked her first, I don't why I lunged, I just did. After it was over...I called...I...Luna, I called you Nightmare moon." Twilight finished bowing her head. Luna just sat speechless. Bass was now standing next to Luna, same expression on his face. Twilight continued.  
"Also...I...put a spell on Rainbow Dash...it's an anti-healing spell spell (kinda confusing, sorry). It prevents all healing spells from taking effect on her, it is irreversible, she will still recover, but at a prolonged rate. I just...was mad, I wasn't thinking straight. So I...I can't...I..." Twilight was almost crying now. Bass was still speechless. Luna got up off the bed and turned toward Twilight. Twilight could feel an increasing fear and panic ready to poor out as she saw the Nightmare Moon armor form on Luna.

Hey everypony. I know it's been a while since my last chapter, and this one isn't that long, but I've rewritten it multiple times. I had some other troubles with corrupted files and saving the documents, so my friend Skrapt wrote the last quarter of this chapter. Did she do a good job? You all decide! Again I apologize greatly for taking too long, I am also brainstorming for a new fanfic. I'll have more updates for you all as soon as possible! Stay frosty everypony! _Beware my dark tricks and black hearts._


	14. Chapter 14: Nightmare Moon

Luna woke up, she was laying on her side on a couch. She didn't know where she was. She looked around, she was in a small house. Not exactly in the best shape, music and dj equipment was raddled all around the room. Was she in Vinyl's place? No, she kept her place a bit nicer. Bass Booster then came walking out of his bedroom, listening to music from his pon3 player. He saw she was awake and sat down by her. Luna then remembered the night before. She felt Bass wrap his hooves around her and hold her tightly as she broke down crying.

Lets visit the events of yesterday...

Twilight fell off of her wheelchair as the armor of Nightmare Moon slowly formed on Luna's body. The helmet finished building itself onto her head and Nightmare Moon slowly lifted her hoof, she began walking towards Twilight. Twilight scooted back ward, clearing from the dark mare who got closer and closer. Nightmare Moon stopped right before Twilight and spoke. (Royal Canterlot voice btw)  
"Twilight Sparkle! Thou has engaged in their own selfish desires and has defied the Princess of the night! Now prepare to suffer her wrath!" Nightmare Moon finished, putting a huge emphasis on wrath.

A dark blue and purple aura formed around Nightmare Moon and glowed brighter and brighter. Suddenly the aura shifted to a blood red. Twilight was lifted off the ground and floated up until she was almost touching the ceiling. Nightmare Moon's eyes turned pure white as Twilight was forcefully hurled into the wall, knocking a large hole in it. The whole room shook from the impact. Twilight screamed when she hit the floor. The aura formed around Twilight again and she once again was lifted on the ground. She was thrown into the wall again, this time she broke through the wall and fell into the hallway.

Bass could only watch in fear during the ordeal, he couldn't move, only watch as Nightmare Moon walked into the hallway. Twilight tried to lift herself up, but was unable as she lurched forward and coughed up blood. There was a steady stream flowing out of her nose. Twilight turned and tried to counter Nightmare Moon by launching a bolt of magic from her horn towards Nightmare. Nightmare saw it coming and easily dissolved it with her own magic. Nightmare laughed as she once again used her magic to lift Twilight up. Bass could see through the doorway what was happening. Twilight suddenly yelped as the aura around her for, Nightmare seemed to be constricting her. Twilight could feel her body being slowly crushed. Bass also realized what was happening. Luna was killing Twilight.

"Luna stop!" Bass screamed in desperation as he suddenly found the energy to run towards Nightmare Moon. He broke her concentration and a Nightmare moon let Twilight go. She turned around and saw Bass who had skidded to a stop fit before her.  
"Do you challenge your Princess' authority?! Do you feel you are better than her?! You will not question me or tell me what to do!" She yelled and pushed Bass back into the room. (By push, I mean she kicked him back in, not hard enough to injure him though) she turned back towards Twilight.

"Goodbye Twilight Sparkle!" Nightmare yelled. Nightmare floated up and hovered in the air, bolts of electricity began shooting out from her horn and white lights began coming from all over her body. The entire roof of the hospital suddenly exploded as Nightmare Moon floated upwards into the sky. Twilight was them lifted once again off the ground and was brought up level with Nightmare Moon. (They are probably around 30 feet above the hospital) Nightmare Moon raised her hooves. Twilight also raised with the motion of Nightmare's hooves. Nightmare then lowered hooves, a smile creeping across her face. Twilight's eyes opened really wide as she realized what Nightmare was doing. Twilight suddenly shot downward at lighting speed. She only had a second to think about it before her back hit the marble floor.

Dust and smoke poured out of the hospital. The floor of the hallway was destroyed and had sunk about four inches. In the middle lay Twilight. Her eyes closed. The tip of her horn chipped off. Bass sat in the corner of the hallway. He couldn't tell if she was breathing. A small stream of blood was coming out if Twilight's mouth. Nightmare let out an evil laugh. It was cut short when she felt a pair of hooves hit her square in the stomach. The impact shattered her armor, her energy suddenly gone, her Nightmare form faded out and Luna was left falling. The last thing she remembered before passing out was a cyan pegasus catching her.

Now lets go back to the present...

Luna kept her face buried in Bass' chest, sobbing. Bass softly and slowly stroked her mane.  
"Everything will be ok Luna. I understand what happened." He said softly. Luna lifted her head slightly and looked deep into his eyes.  
"No you don't Bass. I'm sorry but you don't. My nightmare form hasn't came back since I was released from the moon. I...I hurt-" Luna was cut off by tears coming back. She shoved her head back into Bass' chest and began crying once again. Luna then mumbled.  
"Did you see the whole thing?"  
"Yeah...yeah I did." Bass replied softly, trying to calm Luna down as much as possible. Luna looked up at Bass again.  
"You...you aren't afraid of me now?" She asked confused. Her blue eye shadow and mascara has run down her face. Bass wasn't afraid at all, all he could feel was sympathy for the Princess.  
"No, not at all." He replied. Luna was still confused.  
"Why not?" She asked. Bass smiled a little bit.  
"You're still Princess Luna of the night aren't you? One outburst isn't going to render me scared to death of you." Bass replied. Luna was surprised by his response. Usually ponies were afraid of her even in her regular form, and after a Nightmare transformation, they were usually stricken with fear of her forever.  
"Thank you Bass." Luna replied.  
"It's no problem Princess, I think you are-" his response was cut short by the feeling of Luna's lips locking onto his.

Hellllloooo everypony again! Sorry this chapter is somewhat short, but I wrote it to kind of sum up the events of last chapter. I'm back for a whole week now! So more chapters will be goin up soon! I didn't give this shout out yet, but I want to sincerely thank WaNnAbE-Viny15cratch for letting me use his OC, Bass Booster. He has also given me great ideas for my last couple of chapters. He is also a good writer so go ahead and check out his stories when you have the time. More chapters will be up soon. Stay frosty everypony! _Beware my dark tricks and black hearts._


	15. Chapter 15: (Dont know what to name it)

Bass' face became redder and redder. He could feel his senses heating up. There was some arousal there, but mostly shock. He tapped on Luna's shoulder and pulled away. Luna had pulled away at the same time. They both just sat there, completely wide eyed.

Luna looked away, her face was a dark blue. Bass was the first to speak.  
"I uhhh...wh...Princess, what was that?" He asked extremely confused. Luna shifted positions and looked back at Bass.  
"It was uhh...I was...thanking you! Yes! That's what I was doing! For your know, your kindness and letting me stay here." Luna replied, smiling sheepishly afterwords. Bass looked at Luna suspiciously, but then shrugged.  
"Ok then. I was just confused, that's all. Also, it's no problem." Bass said back, scratching the back of his head.

The two sat in a very awkward silence for a few moments. Luna finally managed to speak.  
"I think I should probably go, I'm sure Tank needs to be fed." Luna said.  
"Yeah sure. I was happy to help. Your welcome here anytime. Soooo I'll see you later?" Bass asked. Luna nodded and smiled a small amount. Bass could have sworn it looked a bit seductive, but he pushed the thought aside and smiled back. Luna got up and left. She walked out the front door and stretched her legs. How long had she been out? She also had a tough time opening her wings, they were really stiff. (No, not a wing boner) She must have been out for a day or two at the least. She stretched them for a minute, then slowly took to the air.

She kept thinking if Bass Booster. She really embarrassed and mad at herself.  
How could you do that to Bass?! What came over you Luna?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! But there was also another sensation there. One that suggested that she...liked it. No! No! She pushed the thought out of her head. It was replaced with an image of the hospital. Burning and partially caved in. Twilight.  
"Twilight!" Luna yelled as she quickly veered to her right and flew as quickly as she could to the hospital. As she saw it, she let out a small gasp. Much of it was still intact, but the area where Rainbow Dash had been, it was a gaping hole in the roof. The floor of the hallway next to the room was caved in and destroyed. Luna shot down and landed in the hallway where custodians were cleaning up the rubble. Her legs felt so weak she could hardly stand. One if the stallions cleaning up noticed her and bowed rig away.  
"Oh! Princess Luna! I'm honored to be in your presence!" He said in a bit of a southern accent. Luna motioned for him to get up.  
"Please, I need to know what happened!" Luna said urgently.  
"I'm not entirely sure your highness, all anybody knows it there was a huge ruckus and next thing we all know, a section of the building is gone." The stallion replied. Luna was relieved that nopony knew it was her. Or at least THESE ponies didn't know.  
"Do you know where I can find one of the doctors?" She asked the stallion.  
"Erm. I think there was one up by the desk, he may still be there." He said pointing down the hall towards the front room. Luna took off galloping down the hall. She skidded to a halt at the front desk. Nurse Redheart was doing some sort of paperwork (something she hated doing) while one if the doctors talking to a patient ready to be released. He saw Luna out of the corner of his eye. He jumped to attention and bowed.  
"Ah...ah...good morning you highness!" He stuttered out. Luna wondered why everypony bowed before her, sure she was royalty, but sometimes it was just plain annoying. She motioned for him to stand up. She suddenly became urgent again.

"Doctor, I need to know where Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash are. Please tell me where they are!" Luna was almost yelling. The doctor was a little unnerved, but he adjusted his glasses and became stern.  
"Twilight Sparkle is in critical condition. We still have her in high alert and she will be off limits to visitors until further notice. As for Rainbow Dash, we actually have a search team looking for her. She disappeared after whatever ordeal went down in the west wing a few nights ago." He explained. Luna's heart sank. Any further and it would fall out if her chest (Metaphorically speaking). What had she done? Twilight in really bad condition and Rainbow Dash missing? What kind of a monster had she become?! Luna took off towards Rainbow Dash's cloud. She couldn't take it anymore, she caused all if this, it's all her fault. She just needed a place to hide.

Luna landed on Rainbow's cloud. She could feel more crying about to happen. She quickly ran inside and up to the bedroom. She suddenly stopped. Was she dreaming? High? Drunk? There on the bed sat Rainbow Dash.

"R...R...R-Rainbow?" Luna said in a quiet and shaky voice. Dash looked up and gave a slight half smile.  
"Hey Luny." She said softly. Luna was stricken with such awe that she couldn't move. Well...until she felt an unmeasurable amount of excitement and happiness. Luna jumped towards Dash and landed on her as softly as she could. She wrapped her hooves around her tightly.  
"Dashie! I missed you! You felt gone for so long! I mean, I was with you the whole time, but I was afraid you would...well I'm not going to think about that. But your here now!" Luna wouldn't shut up. But she then suddenly stopped as she noticed Dashie (or Rainbow Dash, whatever) wasn't hugging her back. She pushed herself off of Dash. She (RD) had a worried expression on her face.  
"Something wrong Rainbow?" Luna asked.  
"You...were Nightmare Moon." Dash said quietly. Hearing this from Rainbow Dash was like a blade to the chest. Luna immediately felt the tears in her eyes all over again.  
"Rainbow Dash, I didn't mean for any of it to happen, I just...just... I don't know, I couldn't control it! Please don't be mad at me! Don't be afraid of me!" Luna pleaded and was basically on her knees now. (Heh heh, on her knees, I have a dirty mind. ANYWAY back to the story)  
"I'm not mad at you Luna, it's just...I never thought I'd see you like that again. It hurt to see you in that form. I was lucky to wake up in time to snap you out of it." Rainbow Dash replied, still not looking at Luna.  
"I never thought I would have to either." Luna didnt know what else to say. Rainbow Dash got up off the bed and then finally hugged Luna back. She buried her face into Luna's neck, a tea trolling down her face.  
"I got a letter from your sister. She wants to see us immediately, she said she be coming to us. I have a really bad feeling about it." Dash said in a shaky voice. Just as she finished, there was a flash of white light. Then there before them stood Princess Celestia. She didn't look very happy to see them.

Ok so not the best chapter ever, and it's kinda short for the timeframe between the chapters, but but I haven't written in two days, so I apologize for that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. FYI I'm about to leave for vacation, so I'm going to try and get 16 done soon, but it may be a few days. Stay tuned for it though! Stay frosty everypony! _Beware my dark tricks and black hearts._


	16. Chapter 16: Forbidden

**[This chapter is written by Skrapt]** Rainbow Dash almost immediately cowered behind Luna. The tall, perfect white Princess slowly hovered to the floor, a look of grief, some anger, and sorrow was on her face. She looked at Rainbow Dash, then at Luna. Luna had a feeling she wasn't very happy at either if them.

"I just recently received a letter." Princess Celestia started off.  
"From an anonymous pony that a portion of the Ponyville hospital was destroyed recently. Before I go any further, I demand an explanation." The Princess said forcefully (Something she rarely did). Luna took a minute as she didn't know what to say.  
"I-we ere not informed of this sister. What is thou speaking of?" Luna said in her old vernacular, which she only used with Princess Celestia now. (If you don't know what a vernacular is, it's a way someone speaks. A dialect. No, not an accent.) Celestia's expression remained unchanged. She obviously wasn't convinced.  
"How about you Rainbow Dash? Care to share any information regarding this incident?" Celestia asked in a slightly sarcastic tone. (And not in the good way) Rainbow Dash just slid further behind Luna. Celestia raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing from you either? Well then, let me enlighten you both on what happened. I am told that a certain blue and purple mare destroyed almost half of the hospital. Who do you think that was Luna?" Celestia took a step towards Luna. Luna lowered herself a little bit.  
"I...I" she stuttered out. Celestia then trusted towards Luna, her voice raised to the royal Canterlot tone.  
"Luna, because of your own selfish desires, you have put the lives of other ponies in danger, and have severely injured my personal student! You let your interest in Rainbow Dash take control of you! Because of your actions, I forbid you from seeing Rainbow Dash and being in a relationship with any stallion or mare!" Luna felt her legs become weak and she stumbled backwards, almost falling on Rainbow Dash.

"But...but...Sis?" Luna wasn't sure how to respond.  
"No buts Luna! It is final!" Celestia announced.  
"Sis, you can't just...I mean...I won't just leave her!" Luna found herself yelling back. Celestia was surprised a bit by this.  
"Are challenging my authority?!" Celestia shot back. Luna backed down a little more.  
"But...I just...she..." Luna couldn't get her words out.  
"Luna, I forbid you and Rainbow Dash from seeing each other again!" Celestia yelled. Rainbow Dash felt her legs become week and she collapsed behind Luna. Luna just stood there. Unable to speak at all. Celestia saw the look in Luna's face.  
"My word is final." Celestia said a little more gently. She put her hoof in the ground. The white light returned and Celestia and Luna disappeared. Rainbow Dash was left in her room, all alone.

Bass Booster saw Rainbow Dash's house in the distance. He was heading there because he wanted to talk to Luna. Mostly to ask her about...well you know. He was walking there the same way he walked anywhere else. Hoodie one, headphones on, (or earbuds, whatever). As he was walking along he saw a bright light emerge from the upper windows. He wasn't sure what had happened but he knew it couldn't be good. He took off into a sprint towards the cloud house. He got under the cloud. He concentrated his magic and teleported onto the cloud. He wiped a bit of sweat from his head. Damn it's been a while since he's done that. He ran inside and up the stairs. He approached the bedroom doorframe slowly. He peeked his head inside. There was only Rainbow Dash in there. She was sitting on the floor. Her face had an expression of shock on it.

"RD? Hey you ok? The hell happened up here?" He asked walking into the room. Rainbow Dash didn't even look at him. He edged a little closer to her.  
"RD? Hey." He said a little louder. He tapped her on the shoulder. She finally looked at him. A look of extreme sadness and loneliness was in her face. Bass immediately knew something wasn't right at all.  
"Bass..." She was only able to get that out before she began bawling. She shoved her face into Bass' shoulder. Hard enough that Bass had to take a step back. He was caught completely off guard. He looked down at Rainbow. She was crying every hard. He felt immediate pity for her. He sat down and put a hoof around her. She sat down too and leaned on Bass. He laid his head on hers.  
"It's ok Rainbow. Your ok." He said trying to comfort her. Even though he didn't even know what the hell happened. He could hear her trying to say something, but she couldn't get it out. Bass gently stroked her mane. It's was really soft. No wonder it looked so great in the wind. He could feel his hoodie getting soaked. But at the moment he didn't care. Bass looked down at Rainbow Dash. Something about seeing her so sad just took a piece out of him. He nuzzled her forehead, brushing her mane out of her face.  
"Everything's alright RD." He said softly. She finally took her head off of him. She sat back and wiped her eyes.

"So what happened?" Bass asked. Rainbow almost started crying again.  
"Princess Celestia happened." Rainbow said in a venomous tone. Bass was confused.  
"Ummm...bit more information would be nice." Bass replied.  
"I can't believe Celestia did this to us. She was the most kind pony I could ever know. I don't know why but...she banned me and Luna from even seeing each other." She tried to sound pissed of, but she was overtaken by sadness again.  
"What am I going to do without Luna! I mean...I...I love her..." Rainbow Dash said quietly. She hadn't told anypony that. Except Luna of course. Bass was a little surprised, but not shocked. Tears streamed down Rainbows face again. She scooted closer to Bass and put her head on his shoulder again. She sobbed quietly. Bass put a hoof around her again and continued to stroke her mane. They sat there almost all night.

Hellooooooo everypony. Skrapt here bringing you chapter 16! Still working my writing skill so I hope I did pretty well on this. Sorry it took a while for the upload. HJ didn't have much time to write this since he is on vacation, so I wrote this chapter for him. Hope you all enjoyed and we will be back soon!** [Just a quick FYI to everyone, we have removed a bit of content from the ending of the chapter as we did not like, nor. Did many of the fans who read this chapter, we apologize for the inconvenience. BRONY ON!]**


	17. Chapter 17: The days without

Rainbow Dash looked out her window towards the sky. It was a window that she had added into her cloud home so she could see when Luna was coming. But Luna never came anymore. It had been weeks since Princess Celestial forbade Luna and her from seeing each other and then she took Luna back to Canterlot. Since then Rainbow Dash felt no motivation to do anything. She only felt depression. As if her life had just been torn from her. She had been been neglecting her friends, she had been neglecting her weather duties, and she had been neglecting herself. The only times she would eat is when Bass forced her to.

Bass Booster. The only pony she had even thought about other than Luna. He came by a few times a week to check on her. He brought her food from the market, did a few things around the house, talked to RD for a bit, then left. She felt he was keeping her alive. She couldn't be more thankful for such a great friend. But it just wasn't enough. Rainbow Dash wanted Luna back. It was as if Luna kept her heart beating. Now that she was gone, RD felt like dying.

Rainbow was deep on thought staring out the window at the clouds Luna used to emerge out of when she came to visit. The clouds remained uninterrupted. Nopony was coming.A knock on her bedroom doorway snapped her out of the trance, she was a bit startled. She turned around to see Bass standing in the doorway, looking the same as usual. Pearlescent purple coat, bright green hair with black streaks in them, the ends hanging over his eyes, earbuds in his ears. It was a good look for him. He smiled a little bit.  
"Sup RD, how ya holdin up?" He asked, pulling the earbuds out. RD tried to smile back, but it failed miserably. She just lowered her head and sighed.  
"You know, same as usual. Really shitty." Rainbow Dash could feel Bass' emotion change. He was very sympathetic to her.  
"Oh. Sorry to hear you still aren't doin any better. Any chance I could convince you to possibly come outside today?" He asked with a bit of hope in his tone. Rainbow Dash just shrugged and turned back around and faced out the window.  
"No, I don't think so. Sorry Bass."  
"Ok, just thought I'd try again today." Bass replied. He knew her answer to that question everyday. Every time he walked into Rainbow Dash's house he could feel the depression and sadness. The rainbow water fall and ponds that once made her home so colorful were now jet black. The clouds turned from a bright fluffy white to a gloomy dark gray. Seemed even the house was affected by emotion. He just hoped that one day she would try to come back into the real world.

There was a silence for a moment. It wasn't very awkward though. They both understood it and each other.  
"Anyway I just came by to check up on you RD. Sorry to leave so fast but I've got some stuff I gotta do and Vinyl will kill me if I'm late again." Bass said, knowing Rainbow Dash just wanted to alone now. He turned to leave but stopped himself. It felt wrong to just leave without comforting her. He walked slowly over to where Rainbow Dash was sitting and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to look at him. Bass then put a hoof around her neck a embraced her. RD didn't fight it. In fact, she wanted it, it was the only source of comfort she got. She hugged Bass back.  
"Thank you Bass." She said into his shoulder.  
"It's no problem RD." He replied. They broke the hug.  
"I don't just mean for the hug. I mean for all you've for me in the last month or so. I know we hardly knew each other before Celestia... Well, you know." She said. Bass nodded.  
"Im so glad I met you though, your a good pony and I'd probably be a wreck or dead had you not been helping me all this time. I couldn't be more grateful." Rainbow Dash said sincerely. It touched Bass, he didn't know he had been that big of a help.  
"Anything for you RD, it's really nothing. I'm sure you would been fine without me though, I just progressed you along a little bit, that's all." He replied.  
"Are you kidding Bass? If you hadn't been here I would be going insane right now! I would be checked into the pony asylum! It's because of you I'm still here." She said back.  
"Oh, well, it's no problem at all RD, glad I helped so much." Bass rubbed Dash on the head.  
"Now I gotta go, I'll see ya tomorrow Rainbow." Bass said as he turned and raced out the door. Rainbow Dash walked to the window and watched has he sprinted down the dirt oath towards Ponyville. She sighed as he disappeared into the streets. She was lucky to know him.

_Longest night of my fucking life_. Luna thought as she entered her bed chambers and layer flat on her bed. She had just finished lowering the moon so Celestia could raise the sun. She and her sister had hardly spoken a word to each other since Celestia had taken her back to Canterlot. The only times they looked at each other was when they performed their royal duties, and even then they could see the cold feelings in each other's eyes when they met.

Luna yawned and stared up at the ceiling. She tried to lose herself in thought before the pains came back. Too late. She almost cringed as the pain in her chest returned with a vengeance. It all started about a week after she last saw Rainbow Dash was almost the only the thing Luna could think about. She was on her mind all the time. Luna quickly rolled off her bed and bent down on the side of it. She reached under her bed and pulled back out a small leather billfold. She opened it slowly, revealing a picture of Rainbow Dash at one of the Wonderbolts' shows.

The pain in her chest slowly eased away. Worked every time. This was the only picture she had left of Rainbow Dash. Celestia had confiscated all other pictures and anything that had to do with Rainbow Dash. Luna managed to hide this picture though before Celestia found it. It was all she had left. Everyday she looked it. Some days she spent hour after hour just staring at it. No words. No thoughts. Just staring at it. Sometimes it hurt to looks at it. She quickly put the picture back in the billfold as the tears welled up in her eyes. She shoved the billfold under her bed just as the tears started rolling down her face. Today was just one of those days where she couldn't take it.

The day ticked by slowly for Rainbow Dash. The sun was beginning to set, but it wasn't very late in the evening. Rainbow Dash was still sitting at her window, looking out over the beautiful landscape of Equestria. She gazed up at the reddening sun as it sank lower into the sky. Rainbow Dash was lonely. She wished Bass would have stayed longer, but she knew he did have a life, he couldn't stay around comfort her forever. How was she going to deal with this for the rest of her life? Simple answer? She couldn't. It was just too unbearable. Dash then stood up. No, she couldn't torture herself like this. She was going to drive herself insane if she just kept sitting there wallowing in sadness.  
"Maybe I should go outside like Bass wants me too." Rainbow Dash said to herself.  
She slowly and hesitantly opened her wings. They were stiff from no use for weeks. She looked into her mirror. She wasn't the same sleek, athletic pony she was a month ago. A month of hardly eating and deep depression at almost emancipated her. Even if she sucked in a little bit she could see her rib cage. She'd done this to herself. She took a running start towards the window and jumped. Her wings immediately took over from instinct. She turned upwards and took off towards the clouds. She sped up, she didn't realize how much she had missed the feeling of wind pushing her mane back. But it just didn't feel the same. She wasn't as fast, so it didn't feel right. The sun was setting quicker as the neigh approached quicker. Dash bursted through the clouds. The cold moisture from the felt good on her coat. She slowed down and hovered in the air. It was great to be back. She scanned the horizon, thinking of what sort of amazingly awesome tricks to pulls off. She then spotted the moon rising. Luna was her immediate thought again. The energy rush from the flying instantly disappeared. Rainbow Dash was once again sad an depressed. But this time she also felt anger. Anger towards Celestia for taking away Luna, anger at herself for neglecting everything in her life, anger at everything that had happened. She needed to do something about it. She took off towards the moon and lightning speed. She sped up as much as she could in her current state, knowing where there was the moon, there was moon.

Back with a vengeance everypony. It's been a long break from this story and a long time being away from writing. But here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Keep looking for new chapters as they should be up soon. Don't expect them instantly though, I AM still in school. _Beware my dark tricks and black hearts._


End file.
